


Serenity

by wolfsong103



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossdressing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, OTP Feels, Oblivious Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke learns to be happy, Sasuke learns to chill, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsong103/pseuds/wolfsong103
Summary: Staring into nothing Sasuke fell into a trance. Feeling weightless, feeling that time had stopped in a single moment.Feeling openFeeling undoneFeeling lifeFeeling free....Or a story where Sasuke ends up in an alternate time line and instead of changing the world he finds himself in, he becomes the one that is changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Gently opening his eyes Sasuke just breathed. Evening his breaths until the rise and fall of his chest evened out. 

Staring into nothing Sasuke fell into a trance. Feeling weightless, feeling that time had stopped in a single moment. 

Feeling open  
Feeling undone  
Feeling life  
Feeling free….

A knock interrupts his stillness. Shifting Sasuke finally notices the abnormality of his surroundings. He was in a completely different location than he remembers. The last memory he had was drudging through a deep bed of snow in Snow nation. Completing a mission from Kakashi dispatching a missing-nin with a stolen Konoha headband that has been causing trouble across the nations. 

From the messenger hawk sent it was written that seals have been seen in the places they were last located. Reports have also been made of missing civilians in remote villages. In doing so creating political trouble with the civilians in other nations with Konoha. To clean up this mess Kakashi sent Sasuke, knowing he was in the area from the last mission report he wrote to the Hokage office. 

Sasuke didn't care about the civilians and their problems. All he wanted was to find an inn, shower the sweat and blood he accumulated from the last three days, and sleep. He already drained most of his chakra after dealing with a bounty that had a bandit hide-out that ranged in the hundreds. While it did pay a hefty sum and he wouldn’t have to worry about money for awhile, he was tired.

After receiving the hawk, he wasted no time in finding the missing-nin. The location from the report said he was near the closest village from Sasuke.

Silently moving through the dense snow, Sasuke followed the path the missing-nin took and retraced their chakra signature. 

Sasuke wondered how they lasted this long when they didn't even try to hide their chakra signature.

Moving branches from his vision he came across a clearing. Cleared from the snow he saw a complex seal drawn across the ground. Sensing a presence behing him Sasuke ducked. Removing his blade from his scabbard he took a high strike into the person behind him.

Leaping several feet back he looked at the man holding his bloody arm and clutching a red paint brush that dripped onto the snow, leaving streaks on the ice.  
At his feet was woman, clothes bloody and torn, dead from the lack of movement from her chest.

Sasuke could take a guess and say that he red paint on the brush was actually blood.

“Your too late, I’m almost done and your going to help me test it”, the man quickly ran through several hand signs then slammed both of his hands onto the ground.

Sasuke could feel a slight shift in the air and felt his chakra draining. Already weak he decided to end things quickly before it became dangerous. Calling up the Mangekyo Sharingan he transported to the man's side. Caught off guard the man tried to jerk away but Sasuke already sliced his blade into the man diaphragm. Lightening licking up the blade as it destroyed the man from the inside out.

Chakra coils deeply depleted Sasuke felt dizzy as he fell to his knees. Black spots roaming across his vision as he experienced chakra exhaustion. Falling onto his back his heavy pants leaving curls of wisps in the air.  
Trying to stay conscious Sasuke faintly noticed the lit up seals around him, too busy trying to stay awake. Not doing anything but simply breathing Sasuke could feel a slight void surround him ever slowly, but growing bigger. He started to drift off as his vision faded, easing into the black.

Feeling imbole  
Feeling disconnected  
Feeling free….

Coming back to himself Saske noticed not only the room he was in, which brought forth memories long pushed back, but his small hands in front of him, tightly gripping the blankets. 

Turning his body he saw a mirror in the corner of the room. Reflected back at him was a younger image of himself around the age of ten or eleven.

Another knock was placed upon the screen door before it was pushed aside. In the doorway was Itachi. Though younger Sasuke could not forget the image of his brother regardless of any age. He stood there looking at Sasuke wearing a slight frown.

“Sasuke “, he said. “ Is everything okay.”

And all Sasuke could see was an image of his brother older, overlapping the younger staring at him with a wrinkled brow but amused eyes saying, ‘Foolish otouto.’

Sasuke just stares at the scene in front of him thinking foolish indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Okasan said breakfast is ready”, Itachi said taking a step closer.

“Are you okay otouto.”

Snapping himself from his daze he said, “I’m alright niisan, I’ll be downstairs in a moment.” 

Itachi stared at him for a brief moment and then said, “Very well, don't be too long or you will miss breakfast.” Itachi advised before stepping out of the room and closing the screen door behind him.

Sasuke stood up, his surroundings didn’t feel like an genjutsu, but just to be sure he clasped his hands together and after concentrating his chakra said “Kai.” After taking a moment of thinking he pushed chara to his eyes. Glancing at the mirror on the side, he didn't have the sharingan nor the rinnegan. All he saw was two black eyes that held no change.

Sasuke became more certified that he was in the past, in his younger body. But a glaring sign that things were different was that at Sasuke’s assumed current age Itachi’s and his parents were not supposed to be present, instead Itachi should be a missing-nin and his parents dead. 

So not just time travel but a differently world entirely. Sasuke was uncertain of the ramifications of what this meant. How different things were than what he was used too and seeing people that were supposed to be dead. 

After thinking about it he had an urge to see his family. Changing into the clothes found in the closet. Sasuke slipped on the high colored blue shirt that bore his clan symbol, along with a pair of black shorts and dark blue sandals.

Dressed Sasuke stepped out of the room and headed to the dining room. Turning a corner he walked towards the low table placed in the middle of the room. His seat was across from his mother next to his brother. Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. Not really tasting his food so caught up in the image in front of him.

His mother, with her elegant movements and kind eyes. His father's stoic face and disciplined statue. And his brother, calm in his eating movements, back straight at his side.

Not for the first time in his life Sasuke wanted to cry. 

If this really was an genjutsu or thought out plan seeking to cause him harm. He honestly wouldn't care because he was too possessive and greedy to get rid of the image in front of him.

He wanted to burn this image into his mind, because all he could, would recall for the longest of times was his mother and father’s dead bodies. Bloodied and slane next to each other on the floor. Itachi, blood flowing from his lips, dripping down his chin. Strains of hair loose, softly framing his face. Vision unfocused as he looked toward him. Fingers softly tapping his forehead. The fade of life from his gaze as he fell forwards. Listening to the thump of his head as he landed.

Sasuke wanted to cry. 

An ache could be felt in the back of his throat. Tightly gripping his chopsticks Sasuke tried to calm down and ground himself in the happenings around him. 

“ Sasuke your barely eating, are you okay”, his mother gently asked him looking into his eyes.

Swallowing Sasuke said, “Yes okasan, I’m just not hungry.”

“Alright, then you better hurry along to the academy or you’ll be late .” Though she didn’t look convinced, she didn't say anything just looked towards him concerned. 

Setting down his bowl and chopsticks Itachi stood and said, “I will walk you to the academy Sasuke, come along.”

And as Itachi pulled the screen back, and they stepped into the morning light. Sasuke wondered if anything else has changed in this familiar yet not world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked with Itachi to the academy, silent by his side. He mostly stayed quiet because he didn't know what to say. Sasuke couldn't interpret what type of character this world’s Sasuke was. A story from Naruto told him of a Sasuke that was flamboyant and passionate in his everyday life, the complete opposite of him. He didn't want to be held in suspicion by anyone that suspected something was off and especially not Itachi. He doesn't think he could handle being looked at with Itachi’s cold gaze, not again.

But if Itachi really suspected anything he didn’t show it, only quietly walking along side Sasuke. And though there was silence between them it wasn’t a tense quiet but a comfortable one.

Stopping at the gates Itachi turned to Sasuke and before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, Itachi pokes his forehead.

“Have a good day at the academy Sasuke. I will not be able to pick you up today because I have a mission and do not know when I will return. Until then behave and we can train when I get back.”

Sasuke raised one hand to lightly grasp his forehead. Though annoying in being treated like a child he wasn’t angry at Itachi’s actions instead he felt comfort in the gesture, because he didn't think he would feel it again.

“Okay niisan,” Sasuke replied thinking that spending time with his brother would be an opportunity he wouldn't want to miss, not after all this time of simply wanting to see him.

When Itachi was close to the gates Sasuke called out, “And niisan”, he paused unsure and then rushed out to say, “Stay safe.”

Itachi had a brief look of surprise on his face before it changes to form a small smile. From a distance away Sasuke could see Itachi nodded his head before he turned to leave, but what Sasuke couldn’t see was the tips of his ears that were slightly red.

Sitting at a desk in the back Sasuke looked around the classroom familiar faces were seen around the room, but there were some he didn't recognize. Sasuke took note of a mix of civilians and clan children he hasn’t seen before.

Sasuke was startled from his observations by Naruto slamming into the seat next to him. He looked young and not weighed down by the responsibility Sasuke knew he had after the fourth war. There was a shining to his eyes that he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Why did you sit over here and not in our usual spot”Naruto said slumping into the chair beside him.

Not knowing how to answer Sasuke just replied, “ I just wanted to”.

“ Well whatever , I need to tell you what my dad did last night it was awesome, but mom went crazy-”

“Your dad”, Sasuke stopped Naruto before he could finish, taken aback by this sudden piece of information.

“Yeah he was trying this new seal but it was too close to mom’s flowers and it exploded and caught on fire and mom was so angry and-” Naruto continued the conversation not noticing Sasuke’s shock. 

As Naruto prattled on Sasuke thought the world he was in really was different. From what was seen the Uchiha’s were alive and so were Naruto’s parents. And if that were true, what else has changed around Sasuke that he should be aware of. 

Sasuke suddenly stood up, pausing Naruto ramblings.

“I need to use the bathroom,'' he said leaving from his chair and out of the classroom in quick succession.

Standing in front of the sink Sasuke let the faucet run as he cupped water into his hands and rinsed his face trying to calm down, he felt less than alright, he felt anxious and high strung. Too much on edge to fully concentrate on the now and not the past, his past. 

“Are you okay,” someone asked behind him concern heard in their voice. Turning off the faucet Sasuke turned around and found himself faced with a small boy, shorter than Sasuke with deep brown hair and golden eyes.

Sasuke didn't hear him come in so he must already have been in one of the stalls. He was looking at his feet more than Sasuke and he was fiddling with a decorative fan in his hands.

“ I’m sorry to bother you, I just wanted to know if you were alright”, though voicing his concern he looked nervous to do so. Almost like he was scared of Sasuke and what he might say.

“No it's alright i was just taking a moment, my name is-”

“Uchiha Sasuke, I know who you are, your top of the class and I’m..”, he trailed off, his cheeks turning slightly pink embarrassed in giving such a reply.

“Well you know me but I don't know you,” Sasuke spoke giving the kid an out to the awkward situation he was in.

Looking up the kid glanced into Sasuke eyes for the first time they started their interaction and said, “ I’m Minori Ken.”

Taking note of his name Sasuke glanced around and said, “ We should probably go to class.” 

Nodding his head Minori followed after Sasuke to the classroom. Sasuke returned to his seat next to Naruto, more calm than he originally was.

Once everyone was seated Iruka sensei started the lesson. Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and whispered, “You okay, you just left and didn’t even hear the rest of my story.”

Sasuke looked towards Naruto and simply said, “I’m alright, just had to use the bathroom,” Sasuke turned forward ending their conversation. Naruto looked at Sasuke again before he too looked to the front.

When it was lunchtime Naruto turned to Sasuke, “ Let’s go, I told my mom to pack extra this time and she added in some tomatoes.”

Sasuke paused uncertain if he should go with Naruto, he wanted some alone time to process his knowledge so far and how to proceed from there. From the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Minori walking past. Taking a chance he called out Minori’s name.

Stilling, he turned around wide eyed that Sasuke would be calling out to him. Looking towards Naruto, Sasuke said, “ I’m going to eat with Minori today, right Minori.” Sasuke turned to him and gave him a deep look conveying his answer through the look.

“Y yes, Sasuke was supposed to eat with me today,” Minori said throwing glances at Sasuke to confirm his words

Stepping forward and grasping Minori’s hand Sasuke pulled him out of the classroom without waiting for Naruto’s reply.

Sitting under a tree Minori had his lunch layed out in front of him with his head down. Sasuke said to him, “ Sorry for putting you on the spot I just didn’t want to eat lunch with Naruto.”

“ It’s okay I don’t mind but why, aren't you guys best friends.”

Not knowing how to answer Sasuke decided to tell the truth, some parts of it anyway. “ I have a problem and I’m trying to sort out some information, being with Naruto wouldn’t have helped.”

Minori nodded before saying,“ Why don't you go to the library. Whenever I have a problem, I go to the library to look for the answer. There are so many books, one of them has to tell me something.”

Haven’t thought of that Sasuke could guess that the answers he was looking for could be found in the library.

“That's a good idea, I might do that,” Sasuke said expressing gratitude to Minori, who ducked his head and then said, “ I could help I spend a lot of time in the library so I know where most things are.”

Sasuke thought for a moment before agreeing to his request, with someone else he could find more information. Maybe he could find the key difference in this world compared to his own. 

“Would you like some cookies”, Minori said breaking Sasuke from his thought. Minori held a bundle of frosted cookies colored a soft pink. 

“Okasan packed extra and I noticed you didn’t have a lunch so,” Minori trailed off looking down he offered his bundle towards Sasuke cheeks deep red, displaying his embarrassment.

Sasuke looked at the offered treat before taking one for himself. Sitting next to Minori under the big oak tree the wind softly ruffled his hair, he ate the cookie in the comfortable silence between them. Leaning back to rest his head upon the tree behind him, Sasuke thought the cookies were sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat in the library with several books spread out in front of him. There were history books of Kohona’s founding and a few books that had the ancestry details of clans he was interested in. After looking through the books multiple times and sorting the information on the level of importance, Sasuke was more than shocked on the information gathered.

Before Kohona was created the Senju and Uchiha were not at war, instead they were allies with one another. Their relationship was as close as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, they helped each other in disputes, famine, and sickness. If one clan made a decision the other quickly followed. 

The founders of Kohona, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were the ones to bring both clans together to create a village. 

What amazed Sasuke was that the Uchiha were looked upon as one of the greater clans to have in the village, not just for creating Kohona, but for making Uchiha Madara the first hokage.

He looked further back and eventual found information regarding the Sage of Six Paths. It said that the Sage was amazing for creating the key components of chakra itself after inheriting the power from his mother after her death in childbirth. His understanding of his powers helped pass his knowledge to his children, who together spread the knowledge of chakra to the rest of mankind.

What Sauke could infer from all the information gathered is that with Kaguya’s sudden death in childbirth she never created Black Zetsu, thus not causing conflict with Indra and Asura, and their ancestors to come. 

Sasuke sat back leaning against the chair in astonishment. There was no Kaguya, there was no destined feud between two brothers, there was no distrust towards the Uchiha, and there would probably be no fourth shinobi war. Most importantly no enemy or goal for Sasuke to fight towards. 

All his life he fought towards something, not for himself but for others. Become better than Itachi to please his father, avenge his family by killing Itachi, avenge Itachi by killing Danzo, fight for Kohona to kill Kaguya. Without that drive to push him forwards what was he. Compared and judged so much for his actions throughout life Sasuke never had the chance to find what makes him, him. 

He heaved a long sigh and held his head in his hands, overcome with the knowledge that he was now without purpose. “ Are you okay Sasuke san is something wrong”, Minori asked off to the side with a book of his own in his lap.

He looked up, “ I’m-”, Sasuke paused trying to find the words himself. “I’m lost and I don’t know what to work towards in my life, since the goal I had before is gone. And without it I, I don’t know who I am.”  
“Well ,” Minori replied unsure in his own answer. “If you lost your goal, make a new one and if you don’t know who you are make your goal about finding, yourself.”

Sasuke thought for a moment before questioning, “Finding myself?”

“Yeah ,” Minori said smiling, happy that Sasuke was taking his answers seriously. “For starters, what are your likes, dislikes, places you like to go to, favorite food, what makes you happy?”

Sasuke pondered the onslaught of questions and the longer he thought the more sure he was that he didn’t have an answer to any of Minori’s inquiries. He never focused on trivial things such as favorite foods and places to go to. If it worked or helped him in some way that was good enough for him. And Sasuke was never really happy, not like Minori thinks he should be.

“I don’t know what makes me happy,” Sasuke answered honestly, his interest peaking with the discoveries he was finding out about himself. “ I never thought about it and if I try I wouldn’t know where to start, do you?”

“Well no, but we could find what it is, like a mission,” Minori said excitedly jumping up and standing in front of Sasuke. He then blushed a deep flush that traveled down his neck. “That's if you want me to help you,” he said, twisting his hands in front of him.

Sasuke stared at the boy who helped him accomplish so much already and was seemingly nervous that he couldn’t help him with something else. Sasuke felt a slight warmth in his chest at the gesture. 

“Yea, a mission,” Sasuke said with a small smile playing at his lips, he held his hand out in front of him.

Minori smiled a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle and his golden eyes sparkle, he grasped Sasuke’s hand in a soft clasp.

The next day as Sasuke arrived at their agreed upon meeting place, under a big oak tree next to training ground 3, he heard his name called, “‘Sasuke!’’’’ Glancing up he saw Naruto holding up several kunai with an expected look on his face and Minori waving at him coming from the dirt road. Sasuke gave Naruto a slight apologetic look before rushing up to meet Minori, with his back turned he didn’t see Naruto’s crestfallen expression.

“ Okay I’ve been thinking about our mission and what we could do and I have an idea,” Minori stated then paused for dramatic effect before he pulled out his fan from his side. He held it out for Sasuke to see, “Ta-da.”

“Your fan,” Sasuke said casting a deadpan look towards him.

“Yeah, well no not my fan, but since I love my fan so much and it makes me happy, how about we get you one,” Minori said excitedly waving his fan around to emphasis his point.

And though Sasuke was skeptical that he could have enjoyment from a fan, he did like Minori’s with gold designs of lilies on the soft pink material and white lace. 

“Okay, but do you know where they sell them,” Sasuke questioned, not coming upon a fan store in Kohona before and after its rebuilding.

“I asked my mom last night and she said she got it from this tea shop that's a little hidden in the shopping district,” he said leading the way pass the street vendors. After moving far from the bustle of the crowds they walked a little ways farther before stopping in front of a little tea house named, Dragon’s Cup of Tea.

Stepping through the doors Minori lead the way to the counter. Sasuke glanced around and was surprised by how well furnished and good looking the place was compared to the outside, with deep red curtains in every booth and lanterns lit up leading to the second floor.

Minori stopped in front of a counter with a young woman behind it, she was looking down, reading a book. “ Excuse me, my friend wanted to purchase a fan here.”

The woman marked her place before looking up, stunning both Minori and Sasuke with her glance. She was a beautiful woman that looked around nineteen or twenty years old. With fierce shaped dark eyes that were outlined in red and ebony hair that shaped her small face and traveled down her back. Her pale skin looked smooth to the touch, accentuated with a small mole on her left eye, her lips were painted in a dark red. The only contrast on her face was the jagged scar that ran from the corner of her right eye to the side of her mouth.

She raised an eyebrow towards their silence, a smirk on her lips. Sasuke was the first to readdress the situation. “ I'm looking for a fan, and my friend told me you sell some here,” he said with more confidence than he felt, when he was still momentarily taken aback by her beauty. 

She looked Sasuke and Minori over again before nodding and gesturing towards the silk curtain at the back, “Follow me.”

Sasuke and Minori looked at each other before following the woman. Once inside, she pointed to a wall and said, “Pick.”

Turning, he stared at the wall that held a numerous amount of fans, differing in shape, size, and design. “Wow,” Minori gasped, eyes wide his hands slack on his own fan. Sasuke shared his sentiments, with so many fans it made choosing one a hard task. Walking along the wall he surveyed the choices in front of him, none peaking his interest, so far the fans were either too decorative or lacking in design for him to make a solid choice.  
A color of blue caught his eye, turning his head he saw a beautiful fan. It had a design of two black dragons circling one another, the scales and features were greatly outlined and detailed. The fan itself was a gentle blue, like the color of the ocean itself, it was held together with a dark wooden frame making the overall appearance of the fan beautiful in its elegance. 

“That one,” Sasuke said turning towards the woman, who was already watching him a full smile on her face now instead of the previous smirks. “Good choice, I had this fan for quite some time and don’t know the history of its making, but I can tell you its previous owner loved it dearly, to have kept it in such good condition,” she said receiving the fan from the wall and motioning it towards Sasuke.

Taking the fan handed to him Sasuke admired the fan once again, liking the feel of it in his hands and proud to have ownership of it, he didn’t think he would feel this possessive towards anything that wasn’t his swords . Gazing at the fan he could feel that same familiar warmth work its way through his chest, eyes turning soft and smiling a small smile he thought that he too could come to enjoy the fan, or one day love it with the same love the previous owner had for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I love feedback! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke held up the yellow flower in his hand, letting the sun glint of the soft petals casting a halo around the flower. He reached for a blue colored flower and paired it together with his first, he thought the two would go well together. 

Minori slide open the screen door to his backyard carrying a tray of teacups and tiny sandwiches, steam was coming from the pot rising into his face and making his cheeks pink. “I brought some tea, peppermint. I hope you like it, I also made cucumber sandwiches.” He placed the tray between them mindful of the flowers surrounding them. Sitting down he asked, “ How is your flower crown coming?” 

Sasuke weaved the two stems together trying to create a full circle of flowers. Glancing at the finished crown at Minori’s side Sasuke thought his looked worse in comparison. He continued to weave, while adding more and more flowers to his crown hoping the increase in flowers can cover the ugly undertones. Once done he held out his flower crown, turning it this way and that, really looking at it from all angles. While it could be better he thought it was okay for his first attempt.

Minori set out the tea down in front of him and handed him a small triangular cut sandwich. Sasuke placed the flower crown on his head freeing his hands in order to eat the sandwich and drink the tea.

Breathing in the peppermint tea, he let the refreshing smell wash over him as he looked toward the horizon. The sky was painted in hues of yellow, orange, and red, making the sky seem unrealistic in its beauty. Sasuke could understand a little why Shikamaru was always slacking and watching the sky. One could find peace in the lazy drift of the clouds, all in different shapes and sizes.

“We should paint the sky,” Sasuke stated. Minori looked toward him, he too had a finished flower crown upon his head and tea cupped in his hands.

“The sky?” Sasuke nodded, satisfied with his decision, He wanted to paint something but didn't know what, his mind drawing a blank. After looking at the sky he thought why not. Looking at Minori he said, “When you don't know what to paint, paint the sky.”

Minori had a half smile on his face like he didn’t know whether to smile or nod solemnly like he understood what Sasuke said in his bout of knowledge.

Minori went inside for a moment before he returned with two canvases. Paints and paint brushes could also be seen in the bag with him. “ I borrowed some of my mom’s painting things.” Placing the bundle of paints and brushes between them and a canvas each in front of them.  
Picking up a brush Sasuke thought for a moment before painting. He painted Konoha. A fond memory he always had and secretly cherished was the stroll he took in Konoha’s forest, when he was so young he was barely walking. 

On the leaf carpeted paths, the tall oak trees blocked out most of the sun, creating patterns of light and darkness on the foliage below. Among the myriad of branches are spotted birds and insects with coats in cobalt, hazel, and chestnut, hidden in the crevices of the trees. Though, the orchestra they bring of buzzes, chirps, and whistles lets one know their there. 

Already adding to the noise of rushing water and sharp splashes against rocks. Strolling on the given path, one could find that the bumps and grooves of the rough tree bark contrast greatly with the lush vegetation and soft flower petals found in clusters among bushes and meadows. Sticky due drops still nestled on the pastel colored florets, making the surrounding greenery sparkle and shine in the soft glow of the sun. 

A gentle wind is known to happen and cause a stir in the surrounding leaves. Such an occasion leaves a slight pine scent in the air. But the best was the clear blue sky that shown up above. Tilting his head back he could still envision that expanse of clear blue, red, pink, yellow and orange. 

Sasuke thought the scene and experience peaceful, one he cherished in his life already filled with so much pain. 

He sat down his brush and stepped back from his painting. The canvas was filled with vibrant colors and had taken form and given life to a creation that he was proud of. Minori popped his head in from the side and his eyes widen in amazement. “Sasuke that’s amazing.”

He just nodded. Fiddling with the fan at his side he ran his index finger along the smooth edges on the sides, tracing the fine lace in slow movements.   
What he thought was really amazing was the complete relaxation he felt in this moment. The wind softly blowing, the soft colored sky, and unique smell of paint, soothed him and made him feel a peace he didn’t know he could feel.

“We should go clean up”, Minori said, gesturing to their paint stained hands and arms.

Sasuke nodded following Minori inside the house and into his room. “You can bathe first and I'll bring you some clothes,” Minori called over his shoulder as he left the room. 

Rinsing the paint from his body and his hair he heard Minori calling him outside the bathroom door. “ Um, my kaasan is washing most of my clothes, but left me some of her old things to wear. Would that be okay for you?” 

Sasuke blinked the water from his eyes, he didn't have an opinion either way about the clothes as long as he had something to wear. “It’s fine I’ll wear it just set it out, I'm almost done.”

Receiving the affirmative Minori retreated from the door. Finished cleaning up, Sasuke came out the bathroom scrubbing the towel through his hair. He glanced at the carefully folded bundle set out for him. 

Shaking out the material, he simply looked at the pale blue nightgown. There were intricate white lacing detail on the edges and tiny bowed ribbons on the collar. With his current age the nightgown should reach his ankles. Rubbing the material between his fingers, he noted that it was soft. Really soft. 

Taking a light intake of breath he slipped the gown over his head. Smoothing down the front he found that he liked the soft material against his skin and the slight swish it created around his ankles.

Feeling the fabric one more time he left the bathroom and returned to Minori’s room. Minori was sitting by his desk brushing his hair looking at the mirror on his vanity. He too had a nightgown on but instead of Sasuke’s soft blue nightgown he wore a light pink gown with the same detailing and material. 

Hearing him enter he glanced up and looked toward Sasuke, at his appearance his eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. Amused at his reaction Sasuke raised his eyebrow, “Well, it doesn't look that bad does it.”

Wildly shaking his head Minori vehemently refused, “ No! No you look….. nice.” He ended his explanation with the soft description, his cheeks turning red from his observation. Embarrassed in the situation he brought upon himself. 

“Nice”, Sasuke laughed a little, smiling at the blushing boy. “Thanks Minori”, he said walking towards the comforter on the floor next to the boys’ bed.   
Minori just nodded his head in return climbing into his own bed, cheeks decreasing in their blush, but still slightly crimson. 

Both stayed silent in the dark room, the moonlight the only source of light coming through the window. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep. 

“Sasuke”, Minori whispered. “Yes,” he said opening his eyes and looked to the bundled up form in the covers.

“Thanks for coming, I had a lot of fun today,” he responded still quiet in his reply. 

“ I had fun today too,” he said after a while, realizing he did have a good time today. Simply lazing around and doing mundane things today was surprisingly enjoyable to him. 

With this thought in mind he closed his eyes again, drifting off to sleep. And thought he dreamed of the sky that night.


End file.
